1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductance device such as a peeking coil used in a wideband amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the conventional inductance device wherein a coil (2) is wound on a winding part of a drum core (1), and a silver plate layer (4) formed on a surface of conical concaves (3) formed on both sides of the drum core (1) and a terminal (2a) of the coil (2) and a lead wire (5) are soldered on the silver plate layer to connect them and the outer part thereof is covered with an insulating outer film (6).
In the case of electronic parts for low costs such as the peeking coil, it is not economically allowed to use an expensive noble metal such as silver. Moreover, the silver electrode should be formed by melting silver, whereby silver is scattered to needless parts so as to cause dirty spots on the coil to cause short-circuit or to cause fluctuations of a loss coefficient or a self-resonant frequency.